1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to healthcare simulation, and in particular to a portable, dedicated display device, such as a monitor, for displaying simulated, noninvasively-obtained vital signs from a healthcare instructional scenario programmed into a computer for conducting the scenario and controlling the monitor display and the simulated physiological functions of a mannequin corresponding to the displayed vital signs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of patient monitoring with electronic display devices, such as bedside monitors, is well-developed and standard for critical (intensive) care units at many institutions and for many surgical procedures. Patient rooms in critical care units and operating rooms at many institutions are equipped with monitors, which receive inputs front electrodes and other input instruments connected invasively and noninvasively to patients. The monitors commonly provide displays corresponding to patient data, such, as blood pressure, pulse rate, temperature, electrocardiographic heart rhythm strips, central venous pressure, pulmonary artery pressure, cardiac output, intracranial pressure, pulmonary pressure and other signals from catheters and transducers. Ventilator pressure can be utilized in connection with ventilator monitoring. Gas content analyzers can directly display gas partial pressures for anesthesiology and measured and calculated ventilator pressures for pulmonary functions.
Patient physiological instrumentation and monitoring equipment can provide output in a wide variety of formats corresponding to instantaneous (real-time) and historical patient data and vital signs. Analog (e.g., continuous wave-form) and digital readout displays and graphical user interfaces (GUIs) are utilized in: existing equipment. Physiological variables can be sampled at predetermined intervals for tracking and displaying trends whereby healthcare practitioners can identify and appropriately respond to improving and deteriorating patient conditions.
Computer systems are currently used in the field of patient simulation for healthcare training and education. Currently available mannequins are used for training exercises in which they are programmed to automatically model various lifelike symptoms and physiological responses to trainees' treatments, such as the cardiac and respiratory physiology of normal and abnormal functioning. They can be programmed with various scenarios for instructional simulation of corresponding physiological conditions and specific healthcare problems. For example, Medical Education Technology, Inc. (METI) of Sarasota, Fla.; Gaumard Scientific Company of Miami, Fla.; and Laerdal Medical Corporation (U.S.) of Wappingers Falls, N.Y. all provide patient simulator mannequins, which are adapted for simulating cardio-pulmonary performance with simulated electrocardiogram (EKG) outputs. Such simulation, systems enable students to train and learn in settings that closely resemble actual clinical settings and to practice their skills on inanimate mannequins. Training under conditions which closely approximate actual clinical patient scenarios will improve patient care and outcomes. Students will have increased levels of skill and competency prior to providing care to actual patients by training under conditions which closely approximate actual clinical patient scenarios. Such automated simulation systems have been successfully utilized in training for specialized procedures and settings, such as cardio-pulmonary, intensive care, anesthesiology, pilot training in flight simulation, etc.
More basic mannequins have been employed for instructing students on a wide range of procedures and treatment scenarios, and provide an alternative to instruction on “live” patients or “standard” patients (actors or other students or instructors). However, heretofore there has not been available an automated, portable simulation system and method utilizing a passive or semi-active mannequin with a dedicated monitor and a computer for conducting scenarios with concurrent (real-time) or time-delay display of basic vital sign physiological information, which are obtained noninvasively, with the advantages and features of the present invention.